Commandant (Disambiguation)
Commandant may refer to: *Beimler, a Heer Hauptmann and Commandant in Company of Heroes. *Bernsdorf, a Luftwaffe Major and Commandant of Stalag 4, in Hogan's Heroes. *Heinrich Bestler, an SS Standartenführer and Commandant of a concentration camp in The Day the Clown Cried. *Broiler, a Heer Oberst and Commandant of a P.O.W. camp in Garrison's Gorillas. *Hans Burmeister, a Luftwaffe Oberst and Commandant of Stalag 10, in Hogan's Heroes. *Franz Bussie, a Luftwaffe Oberst and Commandant of Stalag 19, in Hogan's Heroes. *Dreiber, a Heer Hauptmann and camp Commandant in P.O.W. *Eindorf, a Heer Oberst and Commandant of Stalag 12 in The Last Blitzkrieg. *Erner, an SS Sturmbannführer and Commandant in Le deportate della sezione speciale SS. *Esslin, a Heer Oberst in Colditz. *Frissette, a Heer Oberstleutnant and Town Commandant in Tomorrow We Live. *Haus, a Heer Hauptmann and Commandant of Stalag 9 in Combat! *Otto Hecht, a Heer Major and Commandant of Stalag III in Escape to Athena. *Ilsa, an SS Sturmbannführer and Commandant of Stalag 9 in Ilsa, She Wolf of the SS. *Karl, the Commandant of Colditz in Colditz. *Klein, an SS Obersturmbannführer and Commandant of a concentration camp in Adam Resurrected. *Wilhelm Klink, the Commandant of Stalag 13 in Hogan's Heroes. *Paul Kramer, an SS Standartenführer in Where Eagles Dare. *Krieger, an SS Sturmbannführer and Commandant of a concentration camp in The Devil's Arithmetic. *Siegfried Mauller, an SS officer and Commandant of a concentration camp in '' Marvel Comics''. *Ralf, a SS Obersturmbannführer and Commandant of Auschwitz concentration camp in The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas. *Reichtleig, the Commandant of Wehrmacht Prison Camp 7C in Colditz. *Eduard Roschmann, an SS Hauptsturmführer and Commandant of the Riga ghetto in '' The Odessa File''. *Stamfel, a Luftwaffe officer and the Commandant in Very Important Person. *Suhren, an SS Obersturmführer and the Commandant of Ravensbrück concentration camp in Carve Her Name with Pride. *Werner Visser, a Heer Oberst and Commandant of Stalag VI A in Hart's War. *Von Kleiben, an SS Obersturmbannführer and Commandant of an SS Experiment Camp in SS Experiment Love Camp. *Von Lindeiner, a Luftwaffe Oberst and Commandant of Stalag Luft III in The Great Escape II: The Untold Story. *Von Luger, the Commandant of Stalag Luft III in The Great Escape. *Von Scherbach, a Heer Oberst and Commandant of Stalag 17 in Stalag 17. *Von Steignitz, a Heer Major and Commandant in The Secret War of Harry Frigg. *Von Stolzen, an SS Obersturmführer and Commandant in Achtung! The Desert Tigers. *Conrad von Starker, a SS Sturmbannführer and Commandant of Naugen concentration camp in L'ultima orgia del III Reich. *Ulrich Wettau, a Heer officer and Commandant in The Day Will Dawn. *The Commandant, a Kriegsmarine Kapitän zur See and Commandant of Marlag ‘0’ in Albert R.N. *The Camp Kommandant, a Heer officer and the Commandant of Colditz, Action Man figure. *Commandant, a Heer Oberst and convoy commander in Bridge to Hell. *Commandant, a Heer Oberst and Commandant of Colditz in The Colditz Story. *The Commandant, a Heer General in command of Navarone in The Guns of Navarone. *Commandant, a SS Brigadeführer and Commandant of a prison camp in Love Camp 7. *Commandant, a Luftwaffe Oberfeldwebel and Commandant of Stalag Luft I in Prisoner of War (Video Game). *Commandant, a Luftwaffe Officer and Commandant of Colditz in Prisoner of War (Video Game). *The Commandant, an Afrika Korps oberst in The Rat Patrol. *The Stalag Commander, a Heer Major and Commandant in Saints and Soldiers: The Void. *Commandant, a Heer Officer and Prison Commandant on the Island of Jersey in Triple Cross. Category:Disambiguation